1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ceiling fan, a hanger assembly of the ceiling fan, and a mounting bracket of the hanger assembly and, more particularly, to a hanger assembly having a mounting bracket to which a coupling rod is pivotally coupled, as well as a ceiling fan having the hanger assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a hanger assembly 9 of a conventional ceiling fan. The hanger assembly 9 includes a mounting bracket 91, a bracket-coupling portion 92 and a fan rod 93. The bracket-coupling portion 92 is coupled with the mounting bracket 91, and the fan rod 93 can be coupled with the bracket-coupling portion 92. The mounting bracket 91 can be fixed to the ceiling, and the fan rod 93 can be coupled with a ceiling fan. As such, the ceiling fan can be hung on the hanger assembly 9 below the ceiling.
However, the ceiling fan is usually heavy. As such, when the fan rod 93 and the ceiling fan experience an external force (resulting from an earthquake, for example), the bracket-coupling portion 92 or the fan rod 93 may break under a stress concentrating on the interconnected part between the bracket-coupling portion 92 and the mounting bracket 91 or between the bracket-coupling portion 92 and the fan rod 93. In order to prevent breaking of the bracket-coupling portion 92 or the fan rod 93, the bracket-coupling portion 92 is often provided with a rounded face 921 (which is commonly known as a “mushroom head” due to its shape) through which the bracket-coupling portion 92 is coupled with the mounting bracket 91. In this arrangement, the bracket-coupling portion 92 is able to displace relative to the mounting bracket 91 when the fan rod 93 and the ceiling fan experience the external force. As such, the fan rod 93 and the ceiling fan can swing as the bracket-coupling portion 92 swings, preventing breaking of the bracket-coupling portion 92 or the fan rod 93.
During the operation where the ceiling fan drives the blades to rotate, the ceiling fan always experiences a torque F acting in a circumferential direction perpendicular to an axial direction X. However, since the bracket-coupling portion 92 is coupled with the mounting bracket 91 via the rounded face 921, the bracket-coupling portion 92 will pivot about an axle parallel to the axial direction X under the torque F. As a result, the ceiling fan always shakes every time it starts, leading to an impact on the service life of the hanger assembly 9 or the ceiling fan.
Moreover, a lead wire W often extends inside the bracket-coupling portion 92 and the fan rod 93. Therefore, when the bracket-coupling portion 92 pivots about the axle parallel to the axial direction X, the lead wire W in the bracket-coupling portion 92 and the fan rod 93 will be twisted. As a result, the lead wire W can be twisted apart under the twisting force, leading to a high failure rate of the ceiling fan.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a novel ceiling fan, a novel hanger assembly of the ceiling fan, and a novel mounting bracket of the hanger assembly, to prolong the service life of the ceiling fan and the hanger assembly and to reduce the failure rate of the ceiling fan.